


合集

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: bans
Genre: M/M, 对不起
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: 抹布天开合集
Relationships: mob天开
Kudos: 11





	1. 根

你知道吧，我以前有个爱好是摄像，其实一开始并没有什么特别的地方，如果我没有在帮三年级的老大跑腿的中途，偷偷擦我的摄像头的话。不知为何他一下就认出了我是行家，他说晚上要请我去拍照，其实就是威胁，他对着谁都是威胁的语气，特别是像我这种还欠着他钱的。

我们——会逃课去打钢珠的差生们——多多少少都欠着一点钱，那个人家里的老爸就是做黑社会的放贷工作，会做出这种事大家一点都不意外，但那天他做的事实在是超乎了我的预想。他把和我同年级的那个红头发的小子抓来了，即使被绑得不能动弹，那小子还在试着偷偷挣扎，但很快就被一个耳光打失了神，脑袋垂在胸前，裤子被脱下来都没回过神。

那群混蛋踩住了那小子的左手，然后把他的另一只手塞进了耷在膝弯裤子里，扯着那头不知是染的还是天生的红发逼他抬头露脸。他们说，可以拍照了。

拍照时，我的手因为恐惧抖了抖，照片并不清晰，但这模糊的图像已经足够令所有人认出主角的身份。现在我已经不再跟在那个“老大”身边，但因为这经历做了色情片摄影师的工作，我们的产业不得不和黑道打交道，所以，前几天我们见了一面——我和那个红头发的小子——我很想告诉他，我是你的粉丝，你是我做这份工作的原因，但是他很忙，被连续干了八个小时，几乎没有休息吃饭的时间，结束时因为脱水晕死了过去，于是我们给他叫了救护车。


	2. 掀起我的头盖骨

天开司欠了很多钱，最近直播也没什么人来看，收入越来越少了，每天晚上都睡得不安稳，害怕讨债人会半夜上门。但黑服是大白天来的——趁着一幢公寓的人都因为工作离开的时候，这时天开司也在工作，他还要直播呢，一群人哗啦啦地闯进门，他连逃跑的想法还没冒出来就被摁在了地上。进门的黑服讲礼节，个个都脱了鞋，还拉开裤子拉链把全年龄向的直播一下变成限制级。

这是有组织、有目的的突袭，天开司在镜头前被换了很多种姿势，肚子被精液灌得慢慢的，这时他屁股里那根玩意儿就有了塞子这么个功能，等那玩意儿射干净只能软绵绵地滑出来时，那些液体也会从他体内流出来。被温柔的天开司温暖过的精液刚流出来的时候还是暖的，在第二轮开始后就变凉了。

一开始，天开司叫得大声，救命救火地震啦全都喊过了，可直到嗓子都哑了，还是没人听见。其实还是有人能听见，比如那些不知从哪儿听说纷纷跑来看直播的人，但是看直播的大家都在忙着对天开司打手枪，所以没时间空出手来报警。


	3. 玻璃珠果冻

隐形眼镜要是掉在脏内裤上就完了，但是舔过肉棒的舌头碰过眼球就没关系。衣冠楚楚的天开司脑子被玩得一塌糊涂，大门大开。曾把天开司的阴茎舔得湿漉漉的舌尖，钻到了他企图合拢的眼皮下温柔地滑动，唾液从他的眼角流下来假装是许多眼泪，他无奈、恐慌地被紧紧地抱着，在那只义眼被尝试地吻了一下后抽搐地射了精。


	4. 做个梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高坂做梦（？

这样的情况偶尔会发生，半夜——大部分是黎明前的那段时间——沉甸甸的重量压迫到胸口，把人从睡眠中逼出来，在昏迷的缝隙间体验梦的进行。Google上说这是压力太大导致的，说明高坂的睡眠质量很差，但他对梦兴致勃勃，并且常常做好梦。  
梦里啥都有，就算是桥本环奈都会向他告白。所以当天开司骑在他身上时，他还是觉得这是一个梦，并且忍不住捂着嘴在好朋友笨拙地起伏时偷笑。


End file.
